


Heaven in her Hips, Hell on her Lips

by BelovedCreation



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedCreation/pseuds/BelovedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its seven minutes in heaven for Killian Jones and the mysterious blonde at the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven in her Hips, Hell on her Lips

"Listen, buddy," the gorgeous blonde snarls, eyes flashing as she shoves him against the back wall of the tiny closet, "nothing is going to happen here."

It takes him a moment to recover from her change in mood (after her blush a minute prior and the way she had eagerly taken his hand and pulled him towards this very closet) and find his words again. "What's that, love?"

"I'm only in here because I want my asshat ex to think I'm over him."

Killian nods dumbly, aware of the weight of her hand still holding him to the wall and the greenness of her eyes and how she smells like sweet wine and spicy perfume. "And yet," he replies, eyes gliding to her hand, "you are still pressing me to the wall."

She takes the offending limb back with a start and brushes off her midnight blouse. "Seven minutes in heaven is a stupid game," she grumbles.

He is inclined to agree, but when Ruby had polished off a bottle of Jack Daniels and held it aloft with a squeal that it was time to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, he had immediately paid attention to see if the lovely and mysterious blonde brooding in the corner would be joining in. A few friends had laughed that, being in their mid-twenties, they were far too old to play a high school game. And then their hostess had scoffed and called them wimps.

Killian was never one to back down from a challenge.

So on the third spin, when the liquor bottle had pointed to that very blonde, his heart had thumped and he had wondered how he had gotten so lucky to be forced into a small room with the entrancing women he hadn't worked up the courage to talk to.

Pity she was less than excited.

"Who is this  _asshat ex_ , love?" he asks, hoping she will reveal herself to him despite the strangeness of the circumstance.

She shoves her hands in her pockets and leans against the closet door, mirroring his slump against the wall. "Neal Cassidy."

"Neal- Ahh, you must be the infamous Emma Swan?"

Her eyes grow wide at that, and he sees a flash of panic before her features school again. "I'm infamous?"

"Well, you are to me. I moved to Boston shortly after you and Neal separated."

Emma's lips twist into a mocking smile and he can tell that she is a woman he never wants to be in the bad graces of. "I'm sure he has told you all sorts of stories, then."

"Yes, but only one that matters."

She pauses and looks straight at him and, even in the dim light, he can see the flecks of grey in her green eyes and the small freckles around her nose. She is stunning and he wishes that he could study her face for hours. She swallows, slowly, and her lips finally part. "What story is that?"

"The story of how he regrets leaving without an explanation, of packing up his things and disappearing."

It takes a moment for his words to sink in, and when they do the corners of her mouth finally turn up. "He regrets it, huh?" She pushes herself off of the door, hips leading the way, and walks the two steps it takes to press herself against his body, soft breasts against his suddenly-breathless chest and lips smirking (and pink and an inch away from his own). "You think he would regret it even more if I came out of this closet looking like I had just fucked his friend?"

Killian can only nod his head slightly, knowing the danger of her words but fearing that if he actually speaks, he might ruin the possibility of the greatest sexual experience of his life. Her hand snakes up his chest and her fingers latch around his neck, giving him only a second's warning before she hauls him forward and kisses the hell out of him.

Her lips are fierce and demanding against his own (Not that Killian minds. He's always loved a woman in control) and when she slides her other hand under the waistband of his jeans and cups him roughly, he gasps in surprise and she seizes the opportunity to dart her tongue into his mouth. It takes him at least a minute to realize that he has two limbs of his own that he can use to coax her to make noises. Killian places his hands on her hips and spins her around, slamming her against the wall and producing a muffled grunt into his mouth. One hand then scrapes along her thigh and tugs on her knee to hitch it around his waist. The other hand works up under her shirt and seeks out the soft flesh of her breasts and the sensitive peaks of her nipples. She sighs at the contact and he grins as he trails kisses down her neck, glad to make her feel and react and melt into his embrace.

"Seven minutes are up, you two!"

Ruby's singsong voice startles Killian back to himself, and he pulls his mouth away from Emma's collarbone, her fingers still wrapped around the length of him and his own hand still palming her curves.

"Oh." The hostess' eyes grow huge and then a grin spread across her face. "Do you two need another seven minutes?" Her voice lowers. "Or a room?"

"No, this was enough," Emma replies, extracting herself from his arms but not bothering to straighten her clothes or the tangled mess of blonde hair. "For now at least." She walks past Ruby and heads straight into the kitchen, not sparing a glance at her ex boyfriend. Killian adjusts himself before turning to face Ruby and the look of delight on the brunette's face makes him frown in annoyance.

"Its not like you and Victor were playing Parcheesi in here a half an hour ago, Lucas," he mutters, following after Emma. He, however,  _does_ make eye contact with Neal, who looks a little shocked and a lot jealous. Killian winces and mouths  _I'm sorry_  but his friend only takes another gulp of beer and wraps his arm around the pretty woman sitting next to him.

"Care to explain, Swan?" Killian asks when he catches up with Emma in the empty kitchen. "Was I being used for your plaything in there?"

She finishes pouring herself a full glass of wine and takes a sip before answering. "Yes. I didn't think you'd mind."

"Not- not-" he stammers, having never met someone this infuriating and attractive. "Of course I mind!"

An cool eyebrow rises. "Is it because I left you high and dry? Because if we sneak to the upstairs bedrooms right now I think we'll make Neal's head explode."

Killian's eyes close and he sighs in frustration. "As appealing as that sounds, love-"

"Huh," Emma scoffs, stepping closer to him and his eyes open again because he feels this next bit will be important. "You're nothing like the Killian Jones Neal told me about."

He cannot decide if he is more shocked that she knows his name or knows his reputation. "What sorts of stories has Neal told you?"

She shrugs and takes another drink of her libation, but the air continues to crackle with their combined chemistry and he doubts that she will be able to resist him for long, not after what transpired in the closet. "He said that you're selfish. Only out for yourself." She grins and it is a wicked thing. "You just made out with your friend's ex girlfriend. So its true, isn't it?"

Killian gently takes the wine glass from her hand and sets it down on the kitchen island. Then he wraps his hands around her delicate wrists and places them on the counter behind her, pinning her in place with his hips firm against hers. Killian brushes his lips against her pulse point (a place that had yielded promising results mere minutes prior) and whispers into her skin.

"It is not true, love. I spent seven minutes holding the woman I have spent all night staring at and wishing I could gather the courage to speak to. The woman with golden curls she fingers as she talks and bright green eyes that light up at a crude joke and who has had three glasses of white wine and ten crackers with cheese. A woman who appears to be a bit of a loner, but the kind that Miss Lucas is very friendly towards. In short, the most fascinating woman I have ever shared a room with." He chuckles lightly. "Much less a closet."

Her entire body has gone rigid at his speech and when he lifts his head to look at her, still keeping her in place, he wonders if he just made the biggest mistake of his life.

The jade eyes are filled with fear again, but this time she does not make a show to cover it up, does not pretend that what he said didn't affect her. She searches his own sapphire eyes, searching hard for something. (But there is no lie there, only vulnerability.)

"I've been watching you all night too," she admits softly, lips twitching. "And when the bottle landed on me I was glad."

Killian lets out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding and he smiles, ridiculous and smug. "You were, were you?" he teases and she rolls her eyes.

"Are you going to let me go now?"

He pauses, considering, before he presses his forehead to hers. "On two conditions, lass. The first is that you allow me to take you on a proper date before you attempt to get into my trousers again."

Emma's eyes dance with amusement and he sees a real smile start to form. "I think I can make that happen," she says. "What's the other condition?"

Killian releases her wrists and taps his lips with a twinkle in his own eye. "Perhaps one more kiss, love."

She walks forward and presses him back into the island, her hands covering his on the wooden surface and her hips gently rocking against his own until he lets out another moan.

When she kisses him again, Killian wonders what the hell he was thinking making her agree to the first condition.


End file.
